


Parts Of Me (I Seek To Hide)

by Kingsforcedvacation



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Addams Peter Parker, Cursed objects, Different Personalities, Freelance Peter, Identity Reveal, M/M, Photography, Secrets, Secrets Revealed, Strong Peter, Torture, darkish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsforcedvacation/pseuds/Kingsforcedvacation
Summary: A bored immortal kidnapped Spider-Man, his team, the avengers, and a few villains and forces them to watch videos about the secrets someone in the room is hiding. I takes a different turn than they were expecting when the secrets being revealed are Spider-Mans.





	1. Prologue

Spider-Man was swinging across New York on patrol. Things were going great lately. He’s been on time to every appointment or class he’s had, his grades are in the top five percent and nothing big had happened to threaten New York (or the world) in a while. So naturally he was suspicious.Anytime everything is going right for him for longer than a week something disastrous follows.

He was right to be suspicious. Spider-Man didn’t even have time to react before he saw a bright flash and was transported to a dark room, empty except for a screen spanning one wall. Behind him was another flash. Turning around he saw his team and Nick Fury standing behind him.

“What happened?” Nova asked, shaking his head.

“Spider-Man were are we?” Nick Fury demanded.

“I don’t know, I just kind of appeared here,” Spidey responded surging his shoulders.

There was another flash of light brining with it the avengers except Hawkeye and Falcon. Loki, Deadpool, The Goblin, and Doctor Octavius.

“What is the meaning of-”

“Who dares-”

“Loki-”

“Where are we-”

“Not again-”

Everyone was talking at once. Each in various degrees of anger at being pulled away from where ever they were, without their consent. They were interrupted by one last flash reveling a strange man. He was easily eight feet tall with gray skin and glowing gold eyes.

“Good you’re all here,” the man said with a smile showing off his fangs.

Captan America stepped forward taking charge, “Who are you?”

“I have many names, but you may call me Keeper.”

“Why are we here?”

“You’re here because I am bored. I am thousands of years old and have spent most of my life learning secrets, big or small. Sometimes I get bored, though, and instead of keeping those secrets I learn, I gather a group of people and reveal someones secret to them,” The Keeper explained with a serene smile.

The group of people exploded into protest, no-onewanted to have there secret spilled, especially with enemies in he room.

“Relax, it is only one person who’s secrets I will reveal. I’m actually quite impressed with him for being able to keep this a secret. Many people in this room have secret identities, but to live four lives, each so different from the last. It is astonishing, especially considering that he’s managed to keep them almost completely separate from each other.” 

Everyone looked around trying to figure out who’s secret it is, while hoping whatever is shown has nothing to do with them.

“For that I applaud you … Spider-Man.”

The entire room turned to look at the hero inquisition. Spider-Man, for his part, tensed, looking ready to move at a seconds notice.

“Spider?” Iron Fist questioned.

Spider-Man didn’t answer, his eyes fixed on the being in front of him.

“All of you are going to watch an exert from each of his four lives, and don’t worry Spider, none of your secrets will leave this room.”

“We won’t do it.” The Captan said firmly the other heroes noting along, the villains were just curious.

“You don’t have a choice. You won’t be leaving this room until these videos finish.” The Keeper’s voice rung with certainty. They were not getting out of this.

“Now that that’s settled let us begin.”


	2. Spider-Man

Everyone focused on the screen as a clip started to play.

**_It was of Spider-Man shining across the city. The video paused mid swing and the name Spider-Man appeared before the video continued._ **

**_“On days like these you can’t help but want to go outside. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping. Juggernaut’s robbing a bank. Life is good. Wait Juggernaut’s robbing a bank?” Spidey narrated as the screen followed his movements._ **

Spidey’s team rolled their eyes and hit their foreheads with their palms then turned to their leader while everyone else stared at Spider -Man incredulously. __

Spidey felt everyone staring and gave them an innocent look, “What?”

“Man of spiders, do you usually narrate your thoughts in such a fashion?” Thor asked hesitantly.

“Yes, why?” Spidey asked with a tilt of his head.

“That’s not normal,” Ironman said.

“Deadpool does it too.”

“You’re not helping your case.”

Spider-Man just shrugged, “It’s not like any of us are normal anyway.”

“I don’t get why we are watching this, we all already know Spider-Man,” Doc Ock complained.

“Did you know he had a tendency to narrate to himself?” The Keeper asked.

“No, but-”

“Then watch”.

**_They watched as Spider-Man started to fight Juggernaut, throwing quips out every few minutes. Spidey was getting the upper hand before a group of villains came up from behind. No one could stop their cringe as Spidey slammed through a brink wall. Getting back up Spidey shook his head before jumping back into the fight._ **

“Hey I remember this fight, we came in half way through to help right?” Nova asked.

The team nodded.

“I never realized he had taken so much damage. He certainly didn’t show it afterwards,” Powerman commented as Spidey was thrown against another wall.

**_Luckily the team showed up soon just like they said they would. The fight wrapped up quickly after that. When the fight ended Iron Fist and White Tiger helped put the money back in the bank while Powerman and Spider-Man carried the unconscious villains to the police vehicle. Everyone watch in slight awe as Spider-Man casually swing Juggernaut over his shoulder then easily grabbed another villain with his other arm._ **

“Spider-Man, how much can you lift?” White Tiger asked, looking at the hero hanging upside down in the back.

“I don’t know, never tested it,” The teen answered nonchalantly, not seeing the big deal.

Everyone else was looking back trying to figure out how much they had seen him lift. Doc Ock and the Goblin paled. Everyone locked back at the screen to watch the last bit before the screen faded to black.

“Well that one wasn’t so bad.”


	3. Peter Parker

**_The next video began to play right after the first. The video showed a teen sitting at a desk, typing on a computer. The video paused as the teens face came into view. The teens face was scrunched up in concentration, his dark brown hair messy and brown eyes had light bags under them. At the bottom of the screen the name Peter Parker appeared._ **

“Peter Parker!” Both the goblin and Doc Ock exclaimed staring at the spider in the back of the room.

“You’re telling me you’ve been hiding right under my nose this whole time?” The Goblin ground out as he started to slowly walk towards Spider-Man.

Spidey gulped and climbed up the web he was hanging on to the ceiling.

“You were in my grasp so many times!” The Goblin put his head in his hand and laughed, then shook his head sat back down.

Spider-Man let out a sigh of relief and slid down to his original position as the video continued.

**_The teen on the screen gave a frustrated sigh before running his hand through his hair as he leaned back in his chair._ **

**_“I’m going to be an engineering major, so why do I have to know the deeper meaning of Wuthering Heights?” He asked himself._ **

Tony Stark perked up at the mention of engineering, “You’re planning on being an engineer?”

Spidey nodded, “I’ve already submitted an application to Stark Industries for an internship.”

“Really? Why do you want to be an engineer? What part interests you? Have you designed anything? How are your grades? What-”

“Tony one question at a time,” Captain America reminded the excited engineer. “And we do have to continue watching these, which we have no idea how long will take. So limit yourself to one question and ask the rest later.”

“Fine, fine. Spoil sport,” Tony muttered. “Have you designed anything?”

“Who do you think designed these?” The teen asked as he held up his hand to show off his web shooters. “ SHEILD might have built them, but the blueprints are mine.”

Tony nodded getting lost in thought, already planning to look up the teenagers application when they got out of this room.

**_The video continued. Peter stood up and closed his lab top as he stretched one arm over his head._ **

**_“Might as well take a break. I need to drop off these pictures anyway,” he muttered as he grabbed a white envelope from one of his drawers._ **

“Seriously dude. What is with you and narrating?” Nova asked.

Spidey just shrugged.

**_Grabbing his coat, Peter walked down the stairs and waved at his Aunt, “I’ll be back Aunt May.”_ **

**_“Okay, be careful Peter,” Aunt May called back from the kitchen._ **

**_“When an I not?” Peter quipped back. All he got was a laugh in return._ **

Spider-Man’s team, plus Nick Fury, stared at him incredulously.

“When are you careful Web-For-Brains?” White Tiger asked.

“I’ll have you know I’m always careful, I just attract trouble like a magnet.”

“That part’s true at least,”Nova smirked.

**_The video cut to Peter standing in front of the Daily Bugle building._ **

“What are you doing there?” Powerman asked quietly.

**_The video cut once more to Peter walking up to a receptionist desk._ **

**_“Hello I’m Peter Parker. I have a drop off for Mr. Jameson.”_ **

“What? You don’t even like the man, why are you there?” White Tiger growled. The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

Spider-Man just tilted his head towards the screen.

**_“Ah Mr. Parker, right this way,” the receptionist led the way to J. Jonah Jameson’s office. “Here we are, just go right in.”_ **

**_“Thank you,” Peter said before walking into the office._ **

**_“Parker what have you got for me?” Jameson barked with a clap of his hands._ **

**_Peter passed over the envelope with little fanfare. Jameson opened it showing pictures of Spider-Man in different positions, anywhere from eating a hot dog to fighting a villain._ **

**_“These are good. You’ll have your usual pay delivered to you by the end of the week.”_ **

“Wait, did you just sell pictures of yourself? To J. Jonah Jameson?” Nova asked. “How did you even take the pictures? Do you even have a camera? Did you hack into the street cameras for them?”

“Why would you do that?” Iron Fist with a confused tilt of his head, asked cutting off the barrage of questions spilling from Nova’s mouth.

Spider-Man looked down for a moment before shrugging, “I needed the money.”

That shut everyone up quickly.

“Why?” Iron Fist gently prodded.

Spider-Man sighed, “Aunt May got real sick at one point. She got better eventually, but the hospital stay, the check ups, the treatment, and the medication blew through all our savings. By the time she was better her job didn’t quite pay enough to make ends meet. When I was looking through the newspapers trying to find a job I stumbled over an ad for Spider-Man pictures. It turns out that despite the amount of time I spent on patrol not many clear pictures of me were taken and those that were taken weren’t interesting, so thee newspapers were willing to pay good money for Spider-Man pictures. So I found my old camera and started posing. I sold pictures to anyone who would pay, but the Daily Bugle paid the best. The more suggestive the pictures the higher the pay. If the poses in the pictures got more interesting after I learned that well,” Spidey shrugged, “no one ever called me on it.”

Everyone was staring at Spider-Man with wide eyes.

The Hulk walked over and patted him hard on his back, “Cheer up Bugman Hulk no like it when you sad.”

That brought everyone out of their trance. Everyone started talking at once.

“We never knew. How did we never know?” White Tiger asked herself loud enough for Spider-Man to over hear her.

“I never advertised it,” was all he said.

“It’s interesting, is it not,” Keeper commented, “what you learn when someone thinks no one is looking.”

“No one was looking,” Spider-Man said in a hard voice. “No one but you.”


	4. Anguish Addams

**_The next video started playing. The screen showed a dungeon-like room filled with torture devises. In the room were to children, a young girl with long black hair split into two braids down her back and a chubby boy with short brown hair. Both of the children were deathly pale with black bags under their eyes. The bot stood with his back to the wall, a good ten feet from the girl, with an apple balanced on his head._ **

Everyone in the room looked confused. What did this have to do with Spider-Man? Unless the little boy was him, but they didn’t look anything alike.

**_“Now remember Pugsley, stay very still,” the girl reminded as she brought out a few daggers and sat them on a table next to her._ **

“Pugsley? What kind of name is Pugsley?” Nova asked.

“You’re asking about the names? What about the knives?” White Tiger hissed.

“She’s right why does a child have knives? It’s not safe,” Captain America asked. Black Widow nodded her agreement behind him, eyes dark with memories she would rather not think about.

“I had knives at that age,” Loki commented.

“You’re from a warriors culture,” The Goblin reminded him. Loki just shrugged and looked back at the screen.

**_“Yes Wednesday,” Pugsley replied dutifully._ **

“What is with these names?” Nova muttered. White Tiger elbowed him in the side to shut him up.

“What’s wrong with Wednesday? I named one of my AI’s Friday,” Tony asked.

“You’re an eccentric billionaire. You can get away with it,” Black Widow said.

Fury massaged his head in hopes of preventing the headache this was turning out to be.

**_The girl picked up a dagger and held it like one would a throwing dart. Before she could throw it a familiar voice rang out from behind the two children._ **

**_“Wednesday Addams, what do you think you are doing?” The voice asked as he took the dagger from her hand._ **

“I’m glad you stopped her Spider-Man. That could have ended really badly,” Captain America said with a sigh of relief.

“I know,” Spidey replied.

**_“We taught you better than that,” said the man, still out of sight of the camera. “That is not how you throw a dagger.”_ **

“Wait. What?” Nova asked, thinking he heard incorrectly.

“He’s right,” both Loki and Deadpool agreed.

**_The man stepped forward and crouched down beside the girl._ **

**_“This is how you hold it,” the man continued, fixing her grip. “Now you just aim and there you go,” he finished as he guided Wednesday through the throw. The dagger sailed through the air, hitting the apple right in the center knocking it off Pugsley’s head. The boy didn’t even flinch._ **

**_“Nice throw Wednesday,” Pugsley said._ **

**_“Now why don’t you go practice,” the man said, patting the girl on the back._ **

“What are you teaching them?” Tiger shrieked.

**_As the man walked away Wednesday got a mischievous look on her face. Picking up a dagger she aimed carefully then sent it flying straight at the back of the mans head._ **

“Watch out!” Spidey’s team yelled out along with most of the people in the room.

**_The man quickly turned around, catching the dagger an inch from his face. A small smile played on his lips as he said, “Beautiful throw Wednesday.”_ **

**_The screen froze, giving them their first good look at the man. He was as pale as the children with the same dark bags under his eyes. His hair was slicked back looking a few shades darker than Peters. He was wearing a faded purple 17th century suit with a steam punk spin on it and a top hat to match. At the bottom of the screen the name Anguish Addams appeared._ **

“Anguish? Really?” Tiger snorted.

“And what’s wrong with my name?” Spidey asked darkly.

“Does everyone in your family have such interesting names?” Iron Fist asked diplomatically.

“Yes. I have an Aunt Morticia, Aunt Blimish, Aunt Hatchet, Uncle Gomez, Uncle Fester, Uncle Boil, Uncle Blight-” Spidey listed ticking them off on his fingers.

The people listened in a morbid fascination as the list grew with numerous horrifying names.

“If I had been a girl I would have been named Agony,” Spidey concluded.

After a moment of silence the video continued.

**_“Thank you Cousin Anguish,” Wednesday replied._ **

**_With a nod Anguish continued out the door, leaving his cousins to play with knives. Walking down a long hallway Anguish cheerfully hummed an eerie tune. On the wall a large spider crawled towards him before pouncing._ **

Some of the rooms occupants let out a squeak.

“I didn’t know spiders on Midgard grew that big,” Loki commented, examining the spiders with interest.

“They don’t,” Tony said. “Not without help.”

**_“Oh hello Decay,” Anguish greeted as the spider landed on his shoulder. “Have you missed me?”_ **

“Spider-Man has a pet spider?” Doc Ock asked no one in particular.

**_The spider seemed to nod before budding its head against his head and baring its fangs._ **

**_“That’s right, I forgot to drain your venom. I’m sorry decay. Here, I’ll do it right now.”_ **

**_Pulling out a vial Anguish proceeded to collect the venom as he walked. He was finished before he reached the living room._ **

**_Holding his arm out to the wall Anguish said, “There you go, all done. Now go out and play. Remember not to eat anyones pets. The neighbors tend to get mad about that.”_ **

“Eat anyones pets,” Doc Ock mouthed. This definitely wasn’t what he had expected when this had started.

**_The spider scurried down Anguish’s arm and onto the wall, quickly disappearing from sight. With a small smile Anguish walked over to a woman leaning over a desk full of papers._ **

**_“What are you doing Aunt Morticia?” He asked._ **

**_“I’m tracing our genealogy, trying to see if we are related to any of the interesting people who have posed up lately. I’m sad to say we are in no way related to Magneto, SwampThing or the Hulk,” Morticia sighed._ **

**_“That’s a shame I quite like the Hulk.”_ **

Hulk like Bugman too,” the Hulk said with a wide grin.

“Thanks Big Guy.”

**_“But it takes a special quality to be an Addams,” Anguish continued._ **

“How do you mean?” Tony asked.

“It’s passed down through blood, but there is no guaranty that the blood will become active either partially or fully.”

“Which are you?” Loki asked.

“My blood is partially active,” Spidey replied.

“What does that mean for you?” Iron Fist asked.

“I’m only an Addams part of the time.”

**_Morticia nodded in agreement before a sly smile slid on her face, “Speaking of special quality, has anyone you’ve met caught your interest?”_ **

“We’re going to hear about Spidey’s crushes? This is perfect blackmail material,” Nova exclaimed excitedly.

**_Anguish rolled his eyes before he smiled thoughtfully, “There are quite a few good looking people in this world for sure. I’ve found two that are especially so. One of them would be perfect. So would the other one but sadly someone already has an eye on them.”_ **

**_Morticia leaned forward, “Who are they?”_ **

**_“Loki Liesmith and Wade Wilson.”_ **

That sent a shock through the crowd. Both Loki’s and Deadpool’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Really?” Spider-Man’s team asked. “Loki’s a villain and Deadpool is a mercenary.”

“They’ve both killed people,” Nova exclaimed.

“The last time you and Deadpool went on a mission together you came back muttering about strangling him,” Powerman said.

“You and Loki have had several less than pleasant run-ins,” Iron Fist reminded him.

“They’re both guys,” Tiger pointed out.

Spider-Man just looked at them, “So?”

“Is it not considered shameful in your realm to court a member of the same gender?” Thor asked.

“Not as much anymore Point Break,”Tony told him before diving into an explanation.

**_The video continued as Morticia squealed happily._ **

**_“The mercenary and the one who attacked New York?”_ **

**_“Yes them.”_ **

**_“Do you have any pictures?”_ **

**_“I do,” Anguish said with a smug air. “Ones without Deadpool’s mask or Loki’s glamorous. They are really handsome.”_ **

“You must have found pictures from before because I’m certainly not handsome now,” Deadpool muttered.

Loki nodded in agreement thinking of the scars and other things his glamorous hid.

“Wait a minute,” Loki thought. “How did he know I was wearing a glamor?”

**_“I took them myself.”_ **

That confused the villains. If he took them himself, how could he think they were handsome?

**_Anguish pulled out two photos and handed them to Morticia._ **

**_“They are certainly your type,” she commented as the screen zoomed in on the pictures._ **

No one, except Spider-Man and Tony, could stop their cringe as they saw the pictures.

**_The one on the left was of Deadpool cooking what looked like pancakes. The camera caught him facing sideways. He was dressed in sweat pants and a white T-shirt with a unicorn on it, exposing his arms, feet, and head for everyone to see. Every inch of skin was covered in scars. His face lacked any hair at all showing each scar in full._ **

**_On the right was Loki with his shirt off and facing the camera full on looking like he was examining a cut on his side. What surprised people the most (especially Thor) was not the fact that his skin was blue or that his eyes were red. No it was the numerous scars that littered his skin that accompanied the natural ridges of a Frost Giant that caught their attention._ **

The majority of the scars on both of the men were torture scars, causing many who have had their own less than pleasant experiences to take a sharp breath and fight off the memories that reared up, trying to consume them.

“How-” both Loki and Deadpool began only to be cut off by the barrage of questions that were thrown at them. One of the loudest being Thor.

“How did you get those scars Brother?” Thor asked both hurt and worried.

“You didn’t care before. Why ask now?” Loki asked bitterly, his words cutting deep.

“Everyone finally quieted down after the Hulk roared at the request of Spider-Man. The Video continued.

**_“You always have had quite the eye, Anguish,” Morticia said, looking over the pictures._ **

**_“Beautiful, aren’t they?”_ **

Everyone stared at the hero (they seemed to be doing that a lot) as the two men shook their head in denial.

“Why do you find them attractive?” Nova asked bluntly only to get hit by both Tiger and Iron Fist.

Spidey looked at the two men in question, “Addams have always had a different view of the world.”

“You said you weren’t always an Addams,” Loki pointed out.

“I’ve got a scar fetish no matter who I am,” Spidey replied.

“That explains it,” Nova muttered.

**_“Yes they are,” Morticia agreed. “I’ll call Lurch and then you can tell me about them.”_ **

“Lurch?” Someone asked.

**_Morticia reached over and pulled a rope nose next to her. The resulting ring was so loud it shook the screen and caused those with super human hearing to cover their ears. Morticia and Anguish didn’t even flinch._ **

**_“You rang?” A deep voice asked._ **

**_“Yes. Tea Lurch,” Morticia told the man that would have scared Frankensteins Monster._ **

**_Lurch groaned before walking away._ **

“What was that?” Powerman asked.

“Lurch,”Spidey replied.

**_Lurch came back with tea that had smoke coming from it._ **

**_“Thank you Lurch,” Morticia and Anguish said._ **

**_Lurch nodded and left. Anguish pulled out the vial of spider venom and pored some into his cup._ **

“You can’t drink that!” Tiger yelled.

**_Anguish continued headless of the protests. As he went to put the vial away a hand piped up from a box beside him._ **

**_“Thank you Thing,” Anguish said as he gave the vial to the hand. “Put it in the kitchen”_ **

“That was a hand!” Nova yelled.

“It had to be robotic,” Tony muttered.

“I didn’t know Midgard had that level of magic,” Loki said peering at the screen in hopes the hand would pop back up.

“You sent the poison to the kitchen,” The Captain said in disbelief.

“Venom,”Doc Ock corrected absentmindedly.

**_“So spill. Which one do you like?” Morticia demanded._ **

**_“Loki.”_ **

Loki blinked before a blush creeped onto his cheeks.

Deadpool, for his part, was slightly disappointed but shrugged it off.

**_“Tell me about him.”_ **

**_“Loki is the god of Mischief, Lies, and Chaos,” He began._ **

**_“Mischief, Lies, and Chaos? How delightful,” Morticia said._ **

Loki looked at the screen. Delightful? No one had used any word as positive as that to describe his domains ever. The best he got was useful, and even that was given grudgingly. Someone thinking his gifts were delightful brought a warm feeling to his chest that he hadn’t felt in centuries.

**_“When he was a baby he was adopted into the Odinson’s family. He was raised in the shadow of his older brother Thor and scorned for his gifts. After centuries of neglect, loss, and unfair punishments he finally had a mental breakdown after learning he was part of a species he was taught to hate, causing him to fly into rage without a clear head or an anchor. In his rage induced haze he attempted genocide, but was stopped by his brother who had attempted to do the same thing not a few days earlier.”_ **

“You tried to wipe out another race as well? Isn’t that rather hypocritical?” Nova asked.

Thor looked down.

“It is the Asgardian way,” Loki said bitterly.

**_“After one last unkind word from his father he attempted suicide by falling into the void. He did not die but instead fell into the hands of the Mad Titan who then proceeded to torture him for a year before using the mind stone to take control of him and sent him to Earth where he was stopped by the Avengers after a half assed attempt at taking over the world.”_ **

Everyone blinked as the processed the large amount of information that they were bombarded with, as they tried to decide what to address first.

“Brother, is this true?” Thor asked, guilt pooling at the base of his stomach.

Loki looked like he was debating with himself for a moment before saying, “Every word.”

Loki turned to look at the spider still hanging from the ceiling.

“How did you find out about all of this?”

“It’s a secret.”

Everyone continue to watch with a somber air.

**_“Attempted Genocide?” Morticia asked._ **

Loki sighed. Of course that is what she would fixate on.

**_“We haven’t had a good genocide since Hitler.”_ **

Captain America’s eyebrow twitched. Thousands dead was a ‘good genocide’.

**_“So if you like Loki, who likes Wade Wilson?” Morticia asked leaning forward. She always was one for gossip._ **

**_“Tony Stark,” Anguish said with a smirk._ **

“How did you/What!” Tony and Deadpool exclaimed at the same time.

They stared at each other before looking away with a blush.

“So, you like Deadpool?” Black Widow asked with a raised eyebrow. Tony didn’t answer.

**_“They would make a good couple,” Morticia said thoughtfully._ **

**_“They would shake the world,” Anguish said, a manic glint in his eyes._ **

The people in the room shifted at that look.

**_“The world could use a little more chaos,” Morticia said with a nod._ **

**_“Yes, yes it could.”_ **

The last thing they saw before the screen added out was a large bloodthirsty grin on Anguish’s face that sent a shiver down their spine.


	5. The Puppeteer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is torture and murder in this chapter. The torture is marked.

“I don’t really want to watch anymore,” Nova said still disturbed by the last video.

Everyone agreed.

“Too bad,” Keeper said without an ounce of sympathy. “This is the last video if it makes you feel better. Fair warning though, it’s the worst.”

Groans sounded out around the room as the next clip started to play.

**_The video showed a dark room with two figures, covered by shadows, sitting at a metal table. One of the shadowy figures put a picture on the table. It was of a caucasian male in his 40s with gray streaked black hair and cold brown eyes. The name Vincent Carvano was printed at the bottom._ **

Black Widow gasped, drawing everyones attention, “Vincent Carvano?”

“Who is he?” The Captain asked.

“I remember something about him on the news. Didn’t he disappear from police custody?” Tony asked.

“Vincent Carvano was one of the top members of the carvano family. A few years ago the FBI finally had him cornered. He was going to tell them everything,” Fury said.

The Widow nodded, “Two days before his trial date he disappeared without a trace. SHEILD had been interested in that information as well, so they sent me to watch over him at the Royal Flush hotel, knowing he was a prime candidate for assassination. I was there the day that he disappeared. There was nothing out of the ordinary. No cameras were tampered with, no mysterious absences in the staff, nothing! One theory was that the hitmen the Carvanohired had succeeded, but we checked, those of them that hadn’t already been stopped hadn’t struck yet. We still have no idea what happened to him and there has been no word about him since he disappeared. He literally vanished without a trace.”

“That’s kind of scary,” Powerman said with a shudder.

They focused back on the screen.

**_“He was seen at the Royal Flush hotel. From what we have gathered that is where he will stay till his court date,” the man that had the photo reported._ **

“Wait. This is around the time he disappeared, right?” Nova asked. “Are we going to watch how he vanished?”

“What does this have to do with Spider-Man?” Surprisingly it was Loki who asked the question.

Spidey didn’t answer and no one else knew.

**_“You have four days until his court date. Will you accept?”_ **

**_“I accept,” the other man said._ **

“Spider-Man?!” Everyone exclaimed.

“What did you just agree to?” Tiger asked the spider. Again he didn’t answer, just stared resolutely at the screen with stiff shoulders.

**_“We need that information and once we have it you’ll get your payment.”_ **

**_Spidey’s shadow nodded, “It will be done.”_ **

**_The scene shifted to a maid pushing a covered basket for dirty towels. Stopping she knocked on the door on her right._ **

**_“Hello, this is the maid. I’m here for the towels,” she called._ **

**_The man from the photo opened the door with a nod in her direction, her having been the same maid he had sense he arrived._ **

**_She pushed the cart into the room and quickly made her way to the bathroom to replace the towels. She finished quickly and walked back out, heading to the door._ **

**_“Is there anything else you need Mr. Carno?” She asked sweetly._ **

“Carno?” Thor asked.

“A fake name,” Widow explained.

**_“How ‘bout a kiss before ya go?” He asked, leering at her._ **

**_She rolled her eyes before she leaned forward and pecked his cheek, leaving a faint lipstick stain._ **

**_“Thank ya Miss Marry,” Carvano said he started to sway._ **

**_“No, thank you Mr. Carvano,” Marry said as the man in front of her began to fall._ **

“Carvano? I thought he was under an alias,” Nova said.

Black Widows eyes were opened wide, “He was. None of the staff should have known his real name.”

**_Marry grabbed the man before he hit the floor. She lifted him up easily and put him in the cart covering him in towels. Grabbing a tube of lipstick she replied the blood red stain._ **

**_“Works every time,” she said to herself with a satisfied smirk._ **

**_Putting the lip color away she opened the door and pushed the cart out, yelling a quick goodbye to the empty room, and walked unhurriedly down the hall._ **

“She’s good,” Black Widow commented.

“Very adept at the art of deception,” Loki agreed.

**_“Hey Marry,” one of the staff called out._ **

**_“Hi Carlos,” Marry greeted with a nod before continuing on her way, walking past Widow disguised as another maid. There was no inclination she had recognized the widow except for the smirk that spread across her blood red lips after she was out of sight._ **

“She walked right past me!” Widow exclaimed.

Everyone looked wide-eyed at the person who managed to out maneuver the Black Widow.

**_The maid continued her job like she wasn’t calling around an unconscious body. Before long she emptied out the towels and put the cart up, grabbing the unconscious mobster and easily putting him over his shoulder._ **

“Does anyone else think that looks familiar?” Tony asked. Loki agreed.

**_After a quick look down the hall she went into one of the supply closets and locked the door. She then stuffed the man in a large suitcase she must have left there earlier. She grabbed the clothes she had left with the suit case she quickly changed into a suit, and pulled off the mask she had been wearing, seamlessly completing the transformation into a wealthy business man._ **

“The Lady just pulled her own face off,” Thor said, alarmed.

Everyone else was shocked. None them would have ever thought that he/she/they(?) had been wearing a mask.

“We don’t have masks as good as that one,” Fury muttered.

**_The person on the screen reached behind their ear and grabbed a silver disk no one had noticed. He replaced it with a different disk._ **

**_“Let’s go,” he said under his breath in a deep voice, likely testing the voice._ **

“That looks like Stark Tech,” Captain said.

Tony just shrugged.

**_The man grabbed the suitcase and walked out of the door, strolling towards the front desk._ **

**_“I’d like to check out,” he said politely._ **

**_“Of course Mr…” The receptionist said._ **

**_“Rick Sanders.”_ **

**_“Thank you Mr. Sanders. I hope you enjoyed your stay,” the receptionist finished._ **

**_Rick nodded and strolled out the door and put the suitcase in a plain black jeep. He drove away with a triumphant grin on his face._ **

“He -she?- walked out the front door,” Captain America said in disbelief.

“That is bold,” Iron Fist said. Everyone agreed.

**_The scene shifted an old, poorly lit warehouse. Vincent Carvano was chained in the middle of the room, rows of cells chained on either side of him. Vincent woke slowly with a groan._ **

**_“Don’t worry, the fogginess will fade quickly,” Spider-Man’s voice rang out._ **

“It was you?!” Everyone asked, coming to the same conclusion.

Spider-Man remained unmoving.

**_Vincent jerked his head to where the voice came. Spider-Man walked toward the kneeling man. He was dressed in a black body suit, complete with gloves, and a black hat covering his eyes._ **

**_“Where am I?” Vincent forced out._ **

**_“Not important,” Spidey said briskly._ **

**_“Are you from the Carvano family? Did they send you?”_ **

**_“No.”_ **

**_“Who are you working for then? What do you want?”_ **

**_“Information. I want information you have,” Spidey answered._ **

**_“I was going to tell the police everything. You didn’t need to kidnap me to find something out,” Vincent said confused._ **

**_“Ah, but the information I want is something you would never tell anyone willingly.”_ **

**_“What do you-”_ **

**_Spidey leaned forward and whispered something into his ear. Vincent’s eyes widened in surprise before he started shaking his head._ **

**_“I won’t tell you that. I can’t. Let me go,” Vincent said, trying to sound authoritative._ **

**_Spidey laughed, “You aren’t leaving this warehouse alive, either you tell me what I want to know or not. You are dying today. The only difference is how quickly it will happen.”_ **

That made everyone in the room freeze.

“Spider-Man killed someone?” The Goblin asked in disbelief.

“Tortured too. As you are about to see,” the Keeper said gleefully. Their reactions were better than expected.

“But he’s Spider-Man. He doesn’t kill people,” Doctor Octavius said still not believing it.

Tony was the only one that seemed to really understand.

“Spider-Man doesn’t, but he does,” he said with a nod to the man on the screen.

**_Vincent gulped but stood firm._ **

**_“As you wish,” Spidey said with an indulgent smile, eyes still covered, as he opened the bag he brought with him._ **

**_Gently he leaned Vincent flat on his back and hooked the chains around his wrists to hooks near his head, preventing him from sitting up. Then he bent Vincent’s knees and chained his feet flat on the floor after removing his socks. Next Spidey grabbed a piece of leather from his bag and stuffed it in between Vincent’s teeth._ **

**_“Don’t want you breaking any teeth now, do we?” Spidey said lightly._ **

**_Pulling a pair of pliers and a small bowl he sat down in front of Vincent’s feet, out of his line of sight. Vincent tended as Spidey gently ran his gloved finger over his foot._ **

_(Beginning of torture scene)_

**_“Now feel free to scream,”as he used the pliers to slowly rip out a toe nail and drop it into the bowl._ **

**_Vincents scream were muffled by the leather strip in his mouth._ **

**_“Now, now no need to get excited,” Spidey said patronizingly as Vincent struggled. “There are still nine more to go.”_ **

Everyone in the room paled as they watched the hero torture a man with a smile on his face. Spider-Man’s team had turned green and looked away by the third nail.

**_“All done,” Spidey told the weeping man. He stood up and took the strip in Vincent’s mouth._ **

**_“Are you going to tell me what I want to know?”_ **

**_Vincent spat at him. Spidey just shoved the leather back in his mouth and grabbed the bowl. He walked to the cells and put a nail in each. There was a shuffle and growl in each._ **

“There’s something living in there?” The Goblin asked no one in particular.

**_The noise cause Vincent to tremble but Spidey just smiled and went back to his original spot, grabbing a knife from his bag on the way._ **

**_“Do try to stay still,” was the only warning Vincent got before the top of his pinky toe was cut off and put in the bowl. Spidey continued to cut of slices of the toes like he was cutting a carrot. He hummed a happy tune as Vincent’s screams got louder with every stroke of his knife._ **

**_“There’s the first foot,”Spidey said happily, then he frowned as he looked at his bowl. “And my bowl is full.”_ **

**_He wrapped Vincent’s foot with a cloth and stood up with the bowl in hand. He moved to where Vincent could see him before he let his gaze rest on him with an eerie smile._ **

**_“I’d be such a waste to just throw them away after all of the effort I went through to cut them into neat slices.”_ **

**_Vincent, in his pain filled haze, did’t get Spidey’s meaning._ **

Everyone else in the room, however, did. They stared wide-eyed in horror as the man on the screen startled his captive and pried open his mouth.

“You forced him to eat himself,” Tiger said in horror as she watched the first slice of toe be forced into the mobster’s mouth.

“And you looked like you enjoyed it,” the team said, their image of their leader shattered more with every passing second.

**_They looked at the screen to see Spidey force Vincent’s mouth close. He started massaging Vincent’s throat while he whispered sweet nothings in his ear to get him to swallow. Eventually he did, his face turning green._ **

**_“That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Spidey said sweetly. “There have been worse last meals.”_ **

“I’m not so sure,” The Captain muttered.

“No he’s right,” Deadpool butted in, “It could have been a different part of his anatomy, if you know what I mean,” he finished with a suggestive stare.

Spidey’s team was fighting not to throw up by now.

**_“Now open up.”_ **

**_Spidey repeated the process._ **

**_“I will be very unhappy if you throw up and ruin all of my hard work,” Spidey warned as he fed the last piece to the man. “I would have to do something unpleasant to you as retribution.”_ **

**_Vincent nodded, still green._ **

**_“I do hope you’re still hungry,” Spidey continued. “After all, you still have another five toes to go, then fingers, then hands and feet. After that I’ll just keep working my way up until you devour yourself.”_ **

_(End of torture)_

**_Vincent trembled as he frantically shook his head back and forth._ **

**_“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice in this. Unless you’re willing to talk?” Spidey asked with a tilt of his head._ **

**_Vincent nodded, the fear in his eyes clear to everyone._ **

**_Spidey clapped his hands with a smile, “Good. Let me just change my gloves and grab my laptop, then you can tell me everything you know.”_ **

**_Thirty minutes later Spidey was smiling in smug satisfaction. He carefully undid the chains around Vincent’s wrists and sat him up._ **

**_“Thank you,” Spidey said sincerely. “I’ll make your death painless.”_ **

**_Vincent nodded in defeat. Spidey stood up straight then abruptly pulled his arms apart. Vincent’s head fell to the ground, but clean off._ **

“What was that?!” Nova asked.

“Look closer,” Widow said, pointing.

On the screen, barely visible, were blood covered strings as fine as spider silk.

**_The man grabbed his bag and turned to leave. As he left he snapped his fingers and said, “He’s all yours, boys.”_ **

**_The doors to the cells slid open and several dark shapes pounced on the body, tearing it to pieces._ **

“Now we know what happened to him,” Fury said under his breath.

**_The video paused as Spidey looked up, showing his face for the first time. He shared the same angular features as the other versions of him they had seen. He was pale and his hair was almost as dark as Anguish’s. The main thing that separated him and the others were his eyes. They were pools of freshly spilled blood, churning like magma. At the bottom of the screen his name appeared. The Puppeteer._ **

That caused a sharp intake of breath from the two spies and the mercenary. They looked at the blue and red clad hero.

“You’re The Puppeteer?” They asked, a strange note in their voice.

“Who is The Puppeteer?” Iron Fist asked.

“He’s freelance,” Deadpool stated.

“Mercenary? Hitman? Assassin? Photographer?” The Captain asked.

“No just freelance. He can and will do anything for the right price,” Widow explained.

“What’s the price?” Nova asked.

“I don’t know.”

**_The scene changed to a plain meeting room Like was shown at the beginning. The Puppeteer stood at one side of the room and five men on the other. A table was the only thing separating them._ **

**_“You have my payment?"The Puppeteer asked._ **

**_The leader nodded and put a case on the table. Opening it showed three gold coins with lions stamped into the soft metal. The Puppeteer smiled._ **

**_“The information?” The leader asked._ **

**_The Puppeteer put a folder on the table and slid it towards the man. He grabbed the folder and glanced at the contents. He nodded at the four men behind him. They pulled out their guns and aimed at the freelancer._ **

“Their double crossing him?” Tiger asked.

**_“You won’t be leaving with these coins,” the man said, closing the case and pulling it to his chest._ **

**_The freelancer raised an eyebrow, “You’re going to try and double cross me?”_ **

**_“We aren’t going to try. We are,” he corrected._ **

**_“Well this wasn’t unexpected with those coins involved,” The Puppeteer mumbled to himself, before doing the same motion he had before to decapitate Vincent._ **

**_The five men crumbled into pieces, blood spraying everywhere._ **

**_“What a waste,” The Puppeteer said with a shake of his head. “Oh well.”_ **

**_The Puppeteer walked over to the table and grabbed the case, ignoring the limbs littering the floor and table. Opening the case he picked up one of the coins and held it up to the light._ **

**_“The coins of Zakynthos. Gives the holder a rush of power and control while slowly killing them with mercury and arsenic. A rather ingenious design,” The Puppeteer muttered. “Another deadly object to add to my collection.”_ **

**_He put the coin back and picked up the case. After a seconds hesitation he grabbed the folder as well and left, leaving the bodies of the five men for someone else to find._ **

“That’s everything right?” Nova asked as the screen faded to black.

“No, it’s not over yet,” Iron Fist said pointing at the screen.

**_The scene shifted to what looked like an underground headquarters. The Puppeteer walked in and started to open the safe that spanned a whole wall._ **

**_“All went well?” A familiar voice asked The Puppeteer._ **

“Tony?!” Everyone yelled as Tony walked onto the screen.

**_“Of course,” The Puppeteer said as he walked into the safe that was filled with at least a hundred items._ **

**_“Good,” Tony said, giving him a warm smile._ **

**_The Puppeteer pulled the coins out of the case and put the them in a glass case. Closing the safe back up he started to remove his gear as he walked to a bathroom. He came out a minute later in a pair of shorts and a loose fitting shirt. He took a step towards Tony before he stumbled as the red drained from his eyes. Tony caught him before he fell and played him down on a nearby couch._ **

**_He was out like a light._ **

**_Tony sighed, “Good night Peter.”_ **

**_The screen faded black as Tony covered Peter with a blanket._ **

“Tony?” The Captain asked. “I thought you didn’t know Peter Parker.”

“Yeah. You were surprised when you heard about his application for the internship program at Stark Industries,” Nova said.

“But he didn’t say anything about the voice changer or the mask. If someone else had made it he would have tried to figure out how it worked at the very least. The only reason he would have no reaction to new tech is if he already knew about it. You gave it to him?” Widow reasoned.

“You helped him torture someone?” Tiger growled.

“Explain,” Fury demanded.

Tony sighed, “Damn. I was hoping my part in this would be left out.”

“And miss out on the perfect opportunity to reveal another shocking secret?” Keeper said.

Tony glared at him.

“I first met The Puppeteer at a party I hosted. He had been there to poison one of my guests,” He began. “It turns out the person he was sent to poison was a serial rapist who liked to go after the famous, gender didn’t really, and I was his next target.”

“What?!” Captain America growled.

“I was already well on my way to drunk at the time when the man approached me and,” Tony let out a bark of laughter, “well I won’t go into details, but long story short The Puppeteer saved me. He stayed well after his target died and stayed by my side until I regained my composure. During that time I showed him around my house and we just talked about random things. I never got his name and after he left I thought I would never see him again.”

“Obviously that didn’t happen,” The Goblin said. No one said villains didn’t like a good story any less than heroes.

“You’re right,” Tony agreed. “It wasn’t until Afghanistan that I saw him again. He is the reason I made it out of that desert.”

“How? Wasn’t it Colonel Rhodes who found you?” Thor asked.

“No. Despite his best efforts the air force wasn’t going to continue their search after the second month passed. The Puppeteer is the one who kept it going. He was actually flying the helicopter that found me. When we got back I asked him why he saved me again. He told me he liked me, that I was one of the few people who managed to sway him in one conversation, that he got the feeling I would be the one to understand. It was that reason he kept an eye on me after we parted. He told me the reason he didn’t find me sooner was because he was out on a job at the I was kidnaped. He actually apologized for being late,” Tony laughed.

“That sounds like Spider-Man,” Powerman said despite the sick feeling in his stomach from watching the torture.

“After the whole Iron Monger incident we sat down and talked about everything. I learned about Peter, Anguish, Spider-Man, and The Puppeteer. He was right. In a way I did understand. He saved me twice and in the process managed to worm his way into my heart and become one of mine. And I will do anything for one of mine, so I offered to help him. I gave him tech and support in anything he might need.”

“What about the people he’s killed, he’s tortured? You’re a hero, how can you just turn a blind eye to what he’s done?” Tiger argued.

Tony gave her a dark smile, “I never said I was a hero.”


	6. Epiloge

Everyone froze at that. He said it with such conviction, like he never doubted for a second it wasn’t true.

“What? You are a hero Tony,” The Captain said. “You’ve saved thousands of people with your donations. You stopped building weapons. You became Iron Man.”

“All of which was purely selfish.”

“How?” Black Widow asked.

“Everything I’ve done is to the benefit of me and mine. The donations to research facilities, hospitals, schools, and other organizations helped make a safer place for those I cared about to live by advancing medicine, education, and living standards across the world, with added benefit of gaining public support,” Tony began in a cynical detachment.

The avengers were taken aback by this version of their friend. Was he always like this?

“The destruction of the weapons served two purposes. One it declawed several terrorist groups that had gotten their hands on my weapons making them an easy target for elimination. Two it prevented anyone from using my weapons against me or mine again,” Tony continued.

Spidey’s team flinched at the cold tone the hero in front of them was using. The villains listened with morbid fascination. It was not everyday you realized two of the most renowned heroes in New York were much more villain like than they could ever dream of being. They had stayed under the radar while working hand in hand with other heroes after all.

“And finally the reason I became Iron Man was because I didn’t trust anyone else to protect my family. No one has ever shown up in time to save me or anyone I cared about from danger even after I became a hero. So if no one else will swop in and save the day I’ll be the one to bury those that dare come after me and mine.”

The heroes flinched at the less than subtle reminder that no one had even tried to contact Tony after he was presumed dead on the news. Despite the fact they had nothing to refute anything Tony had said each hero opened their mouth to argue, wether it be over Tony’s hero status or about what he was doing is wrong, only to be interrupted by the Keeper.

“Now that was quality entertainment. I have yet to find another planet that had as juicy secrets as here,” the keeper said with a grin. “Now since the last video has been watched it is time for you to go.”

With a snap of his fingers everyone but Spider-Man and Tony were gone.

“All of them will not remember anything about this encounter,” Keeper said then looked at Tony. “I’m assuming you don’t need to have your memory erased since you already knew all of this so I’ll allow you to keep them. Now I have got to go.”

There was a bright flash and both Tony and Spider-Man were in Avengers Tower. The two heroes stared at each other for a minute.

“That was interesting,” Tony said nonchalantly.

“Yeah,” Spidey agreed with a sigh. “Do you think they really won’t remember?”

“Well it’s been about five minutes and we haven’t gotten a single text or call so I think we’re good,” Tony said. “Should we do anything about what happened?”

The smirk Spider-Man was wearing was obvious even under his mask, “Well from Deadpool’s reaction in that room he was definitely interested.”

Tony blushed before his own smirk formed, “Loki didn’t have a bad reaction either.”

They smiled at each other, there smiles wide and with too many teeth. On opposite sides of the world Loki and Deadpool felt identical shivers go down their spines.


End file.
